Run Away From It All
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: What else could they do but run? For they already committed "Sins". There was no going back for her. There was never a place to back to for him. Miku/Mikuo. May be continued if you guys request it! Dedicated to NagamiKai for being awesome. :D Review!
1. Chapter 1

*:O I don't own Vocaloid, vampires, or spirits, but I do own the some of the concepts I made up about them. Yeah…and it's Miku/Mikuo…. And it's a bit perverted…..but not too pervy..I'm way too young to write that kinda stuff. This is for NagamiKai for being an epic reviewer/writer! :D bye bye!*

* * *

><p>"Aah! M-mikuo!" a blond girl moaned as a teal haired boy bit her neck. Blood was seeping out of her neck.<p>

Mikuo sighed in his mind, knowing the girl would want to spend the night with him. How many times did he have to say she was just a blood source for her to get it? It pissed him off to no end. Why did he keep this girl anyway? Oh yeah, cause her blood was fucking _sweet_. And Mikuo had a sweet tooth.

Hell, but he hated her personality. Tsundre and first, then annoying as hell. Besides, she could never compare to Miku. Never.

He removed his fangs form her neck, earning a pout of disappointment.

"Do you _have _to leave?"

"I do." His voice held no emotion, for they weren't lovers. Not even friends. She just thought they were, even though he said multiple times he didn't love her. That she was just a good source of food.

"Just to visit that dumb Miku chick? She's just a food source, so why don't you spend the night with me?"

His eye twitched angrily, "….Miku is not DUMB. And you're the food source Neru, not her. I'm leaving now."

The teal haired vampire disappeared, leaving an angry Akita Neru.

* * *

><p>A teal haired girl was staring out the window, her celestial wings spreading out in her large bedroom. Her hair was still in twin tails, just the way he liked it. But her heart was heavy. She had horrible news to tell her lover. Hot tears dripped down her face. She knew someone else besides him was going to visit her room. And she wanted to run away. Now.<p>

"What's ailing you my sweet?"

Miku recognized that voice, that silly little nickname.

"Have you been with that Neru girl again?" she tried to avoid his question.

"You're avoiding the question. And yes, I was with her. She's my best food source."

Miku wanted to laugh at herself for feeling so jealous. Neru was a source of blood, nothing more.

"….I'm engaged. My family has ordered me to marry Shion Kaito."

Mikuo's face twisted into a furious look, "What? The guy who tried to-"

"Yes. My family does not know of that incident, and if they did, they wouldn't have cared."

Miku continued to speak, "If they knew of this affair, you would have died. But Shion is visiting my room at midnight."

He smirked, "He'll be _real _shocked when he figures out you're not a virgin. And those hic-MMPH!"

"Pervert!" Miku blushed, embarrassed.

Silence enveloped the room for a moment.

"Mikuo, you know it's eleven fifty one, right?"

"I know~"

"You know I want to run away. Right now?"

"I do~"

"What are we going to do?"

He smirked.

"You are going to let Shion Kaito into your room. Then, you are going to tell him you refuse to marry him." He handed her a knife, "Use this if he doesn't lay off. And jump off the balcony. Pack up your important things and throw them down to me."

Miku nodded and began to pack. She quickly threw her important possessions down to Mikuo and began to write a note to her best friend Rin, the only person in her house that knew of Miku and Mikuo's relationship.

_Dearest Rin,_

_I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been so selfish lately. And now, I ask you for one more selfish request; to not tell anyone about my affair. They are going to try and get the information out of you, but please don't tell anyone. Mikuo will die. I'm so sorry for placing this burden on you Rin, I love you. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I want you to know this. I'll never forget our friendship. We'll always be the "Reverse Rainbows", won't we?_

_Your Best Bud,_

_Miku_

Miku quickly inserted the letter under the wall, right into Rin's room.

Eleven fifty eight.

Miku quickly put the knife in her nightgown and threw some clothes down to Mikuo. Short pajamas weren't going to protect her from the cold, even though she was a nature spirit.

Eleven fifty nine.

She grabbed Mikuo and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Mikuo. And even if this doesn't work, I always will."

Midnight.

The door opened as soon as the clock struck twelve. It was Shion Kaito.

"Hello Miku." He knew what he wanted from her.

"Hello Sir Shion. What brings you here tonight?"

"You can call me Kaito. I _am _going to be your husband after all."

"No, I'm afraid you're dead wrong there."

He looked at her in shock, then his face turned to one of anger, "What?"

"You came here to consummate with me, to take my innocence. But you can't, because I've already lost it. Now, you are going to let me leave, and you aren't going to say a word about it to anyone, okay?" she smiled, but Mikuo (who was looking at the situation), knew he wasn't going to give up oh so easily.

The man glared at her and quickly pinned her to her bed. Miku shuddered in fear, but stayed strong.

"You are not going to touch me. You are going to let me go, and I am going to leave."

He ignored the plea and kissed her, forcefully taking off her nightgown.

She screamed, grabbed her knife and stabbed.

"You bitch!"

He tried to hit her, she stabbed him again. And again. And again. By the time she stopped shaking, she looked at Shion Kaito, horrified.

He was stabbed sixteen times, and already dead.

But there was no time to look back, tears dripped on her face as she grabbed the knife, put it in her nightgown, and jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly next to her lover. He handed her some clothes to put on, which she did as she quickly ran off with him, not knowing where they were going. She shock of killing still hadn't worn off, but she couldn't think about it right now.

Running was her only option.

* * *

><p>*:O so…should I continue this? Cause I originally wanted to make this into a oneshot, but now I'm not too sure. Please review and tell me what you think I should do! :D*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own Vocaloid, but I DO own this surprise! :D Wheeeeee~ I actually decided to continue this a day or two after I posted, I just kept on forgetting, procrastinating, or getting off track…..heh….but I hope the chapter makes up for all that! To Suraie the Rainbow Narwhal: :D that's good! I was hoping it wasn't too boring! To I My Me Mine: I definitely have inspiration! XD I kinda like making Kaito and ass and Neru a bitch. It's FUN *laughs partially dumb and partially evil* And I've done that with fics a few times! Heh….. To NagamiKai: :3 You seem to review a lot of my stories, (I think the most out of anyone) so I wanted to do this. :D continue your streak of awesomeness! I'm happy you liked this! To ProfessorMeggles: :O wow…XD I feel so horrible for not doing this earlier…..*sobs in corner* but I'm glad you liked it! To winkie33: …wow again….XD To ASDFAMAZINGSTORYFTW.D (): Really? Yay!*

* * *

><p>The sound of paper sliding awoke me from the light slumber. I got up quickly, and I found her letter even faster than I woke up.<p>

_Dearest Rin,_

_I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been so selfish lately. And now, I ask you for one more selfish request; to not tell anyone about my affair. They are going to try and get the information out of you, but please don't tell anyone. Mikuo will die. I'm so sorry for placing this burden on you Rin, I love you. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I want you to know this. I'll never forget our friendship. We'll always be the "Reverse Rainbows", won't we?_

_Your Best Bud,_

_Miku_

I was crying by the time I finished the note, and I was grateful she was able to run away with the one she loved. But, the loss of my best friend was heavy on me. I slowly went to the door where Miku's room was, knocking a few times to see if anyone would answer. It was a silly little hope, but I still held onto it.

I opened up the door after a minute of so of waiting.

"Miku! Are you…oh my god."

Shion was dead.

The man who was supposed to be her arranged husband, dead. The man who tired to harm her in the worst possible way, dead.

I honestly wanted to jump for joy, but I just stood there.

I knew that others would come, and they would find a missing Miku and a Shion that was stabbed to death. They would search, and most likely find, Miku and Mikuo. They would kill him and force Miku in this place once again.

And that's when I knew I had to find them first.

I would scream, be interrogated, and escape. I would find them before they did.

"AAAAAAH! SIR SHION!" I screamed with fake fear, fake grief. As the guards burst into Miku's room, I pocketed her note. Taking me out while I cried fake tears of trauma, asking me questions as I feigned innocence and fed them lies.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>"So, you woke up to the sound of mice scurrying, saw them come into Hatsune Miku's room, came in to catch them for her, and found the body of Shion Kaito and no Hatsune Miku to be see?" someone asked me as another hour passed.<p>

"Yes. Sometimes…..the mice crawl into people's beds….you know? I…wanted…to catch them before they could….do that…." I sobbed a little for dramatic effect.

"Alright Lady Kagamine, you can leave.

I just nodded sadly and dragged myself into my room. I knew people were going to be watching me, so I was careful.

But I couldn't stop the tears.

"W-why h-huh? W-why c-couldn't y-you t-take m-me w-with…..w-why?" I was sobbing again, but this time, it was all real.

"W-why d-didn't y-you j-just t-take m-me w-with y-you?"

I continued to cry. When the spies left, I still cried, but this time, I let a small smile grace my lips.

They would report that I was crying for Shion, because of his death. I knew I was crying for my best friend.

* * *

><p>"Lady Rin? Sir Kamui and Sir Hiyama would like to see you." My personal maid told me as I was changing (I liked to do things on my own, and I still do).<p>

I nodded, "Alright then. Please allow me to get dressed. Tell them I shall be there in ten minutes, if they do not mind waiting."

She bowed, "Yes mistress."

I sighed, "Miki, we're friends. There's no need to be uptight."

She blushed a little in embarrassment, "Um…..alright." Miki rushed away quickly.

I just continued to get changed, knowing that visiting Shion's closest friends was going to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>"Lady Kagamine Rin? We're glad you can join us today." Kamui gave me a fake little smile. I would have spat at him, but this could be a chance for me to leave.<p>

"Sir Kamui! Sir Hiyama! It's a pleasure to see you as well!" I smiled a fake smile as well.

Hiyama spoke this time, "Well, let's get straight to the point. We would like you to find Hatusne Miku."

My eyes widened in shock (real shock), "…how come?"

Kamui spoke, "Because we would like her to marry Kiyo here! It was a shame Kaito died like that, but we have to move on, don't we?"

I had to use all my self control not to barf on them, "Oh, really?"

Kamui continued, "Plus, since you ARE her best friend, we thought it would be best if you helped look for her!"

It then took all my self control not to jump for joy at their idiocy.

"But," Hiyama began, "Another search team shall be helping you. They may be far away from you, but you must report to them every day."

It once again took all my self control not to scream my lungs out.

"Shall I begin to prepare sirs?"

Kamui smirked, "For the journey or for our engagement?"

I WAS going to say, "For the search party of course! Not that!"

But that was before I realized that he said the word _engagement. _I really did need all my self control to prevent me from killing that son of a bitch.

Instead, I stayed calm, "Engagement? I do apologize if I do not know what you are talking about Sir Kamui."

"Well, your family and my own self arranged for us to be married after Hatsune Miku is found!"

I really wanted to kill this dude.

Hiyama spoke before I got the chance, "Please, it you want to give up before you capture herm we can always have the marriage moved to an earlier date."

I smiled, being even more fake than ever, "It'll be no problem! Now, shall I prepare for the mission? But before I do, when do I leave?"

Hiyama just continued to write, "You'll be leaving at noon, so you have three hours. Please leave."

I nodded, "It was a pleasure sirs." I bowed and slowly walked away.

I was damn well going to leave, and hopefully, never come back.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving Lady Rin?" Miki asked me as I began to pack.<p>

"I am Miki. To find Miku, they told me to do so."

She sighed, "May I have some paper Lady Rin?"

I handed her some, confused on why she would need it now.

She took out a pen and began to write. About a minute or so later, she handed the paper back to me. I took it and read what she wrote.

_Rin,_

_I know that once you leave this place, you will never return. I know that you are looking for Miku and her lover Mikuo (before they do). Those two made a lot of noise, so it was pretty east for me to figure out what was going on._

_So, in a small suitcase I packed for you, there will be everything you'll need until you reach my place. Don't open it until you get out of here._

_Go here: 2134, *****st._

_Use the device labeled "cell phone" and call 333-***-**** on the number pad. Press the green button and wait until you hear my voice._

_Go into an empty house to change into the clothes I have given you. Just ask someone where to find my address. Hopefully, after a while, someone shall show you._

_Good Luck,_

_Miki_

I looked up at her and nodded, "Thank you."

"There is no need to Rin. Just be safe, that is all you can do."

I smiled as I began to pack all my important belongings. I took out my white bow and hair clips and pulled my hair into a bun. Neatening my clothing, I walked out of my room, the place I spent so many happy days in.

The clock struck twelve, and after all the goodbyes, I left.

Tears streaked my cheeks, but I knew I couldn't be weak. I had to find Miku before they did,

That was my goal.

* * *

><p>*Soooo…..what do you think? As you can tell, all the odd chappies will be 3rd person limited (Miku, Mikuo) and all the evens will be 1st person (Rin)*<p> 


End file.
